1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape woven in a double-layer woven structure, and more particular to a slide fastener tape which is different in color and pattern between front and back surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is currently known no slide fastener tape which has a double-layer woven structure with front and back surfaces different in color and pattern from each other. A tape is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-15402) on which a mark or pattern is formed by printing or by attaching a prospective mark or pattern of polyvinyl chloride resin film or flock cloth and then attaching it on the tape surface using a high-frequency or ultrasonic oscillator or a heater, or by direct electrostatic planting.
However, the known slide fastener tape mentioned in the previous paragraph took a substantial amount of time to put the mark or pattern on the tape surface because of a troublesome attaching means. Further, the finishing degree of the tape was such that a high-quality product could not be incarnated.